My December
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: {KaiKyu one shot} Kyu is reflecting on his life since he started to live with Kai, but his memories leave him in tears. Kai tries to make him feel better, while trying to bring out the words he wants to say the most song based by Linkin Park


A/N:: This is a one shot for Kai and my fan character, Kyu. It seems Kyu has a favorite song that makes him remember his life on how he was before he met Kai. What would happen if Kai found him while in his moment of tears?   
  
Kai:: It rains, and we dance around?  
  
Kara:: ... ::whacks Kai:: No, you idiot!! You and him finally tell each other that you love each other!!  
  
Kyu:: OO; we do?  
  
Kara:: Yes, ::looks to the crowd of fans:: And this is a song based fic, from the Linkin Park song, My December.   
  
Kyu:: Yes, my favorite song -^_^-  
  
Kai:: Just start the fic, already -_-;;;  
  
~My December~  
  
***This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear***  
  
The young half neko stopped as the words of a song that he recongized came out of a house of a new apartment. His light silver hair looked nearly a snowy gray with all the snow falling from the sky onto the ground around him. His bright and golden eyes seemed to soften as he heard the song. He smiled lightly, it was his favorite. He stayed by the window of the apartment, allowing the words to continue to fill his ears. Before he could enjoy it any longer, something hard was thrown at his head, making him wince and cry out in pain. He looked down to see it was a boot, so he looked up, only to see a woman that he had met once before glaring at him.  
  
"Get away from this house, you little freak!" She yelled.  
  
The young boy felt the pain in his heart return after the woman's words, and made his way away from the street, his eyes closed so he wouldn't start to cry. What the woman had said to him was all true. He was a freak, though he didn't like to admit it. He wanted so badly...to be normal, like everyone else.  
  
***This is my December  
  
This is my snow-covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone***  
  
As he made his way down the streets, something black began to untie itself from around his waist, and it fell, showing a black with white on the tips colored tail. From under his hair, two ebony ears perked out, letting the snow fall slowly onto them. He stuffed his clawed hands into the pockets of his baggy pants that he had gotten from Kai. His golden eyes seemed to open a little, as he reflected on everything that happened to him in his past.  
  
All the people that took him in only wanted him when they saw him as a cat, which he was only like that because no one cared about him, but when it felt like they did, he would regain his human form that for some reason was lost in himself since he could remember. But, it scared him when everyone that found out about his situation, they immdediatly kicked him out of their lives. All...except Kai.  
  
***And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things I said  
  
To make you feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things I said to you***  
  
There was something different about the slate haired boy that had taken him in nearly a few months ago. He wasn't like all the other people that took him into their homes. He didn't seem to care that he half cat, though he was pretty surprised when he came into his home with a kitten, and hours, goes to room to see he has a boy sitting on his bed. The teenager seemed to be the only one that cared for him, and he was pretty happy for that, at least. But...he felt alone somehow, since it felt like no one else in the world cared about his existence, not even the person who caused him to be the way he was now. Volitare had used the boy in one of his expierements and it caused him to gain the genes and blood of a cat, which caused him to have the cat ears and tail, claws, and fangs that he has now.  
  
The young boy walked past the street that had the apartment he and the slate haired boy lived in, and decided to continue on his long walk. He needed some time to himself, since it felt like he could never get away from trouble, and have Kai always having to protect him. He didn't want to be protected all the time, otherwise, how could he ever hope to be strong at all? He laced his fingers into his silver hair, letting the chill that the locks had go to his lightly warm fingers. Even now, on the day before Christmas, the day where everyone is supposed to be happy for once, and he couldn't feel the joy in the air and weather around him...and there was none in himself either.   
  
***And I'd give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to***  
  
His feet had led him to the park, where the feathery albino covered the barely grown grass around the benches. He brushed the snow from the bench closest to him, and sat down, laying his clawed fingers on his knees. He looked at the small puddle that had frozen over and saw his face reflecting in it. As he looked, he allowed some of his memories of him when he and Kai began to live together. Like on the day he had found a small egg lying in the grass by a tree where it had fell out of, Kai actually listened to the half neko and his plea, and brought the egg back up to it's nest for the young boy.  
  
Then, remembering that made him remember the horrible time when Volitare had captured both of them, and a clone of the half neko had raped Kai, leaving the slate haired teen in doubt that the half neko was what he seemed. It took a while for the two to regain the trust they had before after they escaped from the teenager's grandfather. It took even longer for the half neko to explain to him that the one that did that to him wasn't him.  
  
The sad memories that he held were greater than the memories of joy that he held of him and Kai. Any others were of the people that took him in, then kicked him out as soon as they realized he was a freak of nature. Suddenly, something colder than the snow around him dripped down his face and on his hands. He looked down to see his gloves were slightly damp, and he took one of them off, and laid his hand on his cheek. He figured it out right there. He was crying. A weak half smile appeared on his face, knowing he could cry all he wanted without having anyone to laugh or ask why he was. He buried his face into his hands, letting his soul release the rain he had held in so long.  
  
***This is my December  
  
These are my snow-covered trees  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need***  
  
Through the snowy streets near Kai and the younger boy's neighborhood, a slate haired boy walked along the streets, keeping one of his hands in his pocket. He lifted his hand out of his pocket, only to show he was holding a small red velvet box, which it's contents were unknown to everyone besides him. He put it back in his pocket, and headed off to find the half neko that seemed to be late getting home from his walk. He brushed his bangs from his eyes, as the snow began to cover them, causing them to chill extremely.   
  
He raised one of his gloved hands to his tattoed cheek, warming it to keep it from going numb. Why hadn't the silver haired boy come home yet? He was probably freezing, since he hadn't brought a very heavy coat with him, and it was below freezing out here. The scarlet eyed boy gave out a small sigh, as he rounded the corner near where the park was. He opened his eyes as a soft sound that sounded like someone sobbing. He sped up his walking until he came to entrance, and looked around it. His eyes slightly widened as he saw who was sobbing.   
  
His koneko.  
  
***And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things I said  
  
To make you feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things that I said to you***  
  
The half neko on the bench continued to sob, not knowing that Kai was standing by the entrance, looking at him with his hard scarlet eyes. The few people that the slate haired boy could never hate or fight was the young cat, and this one had a special place in his heart. After all, he was in love with the neko, though he never told him yet. He looked down at the box that was poking at the cloth of his pocket, and gave out a soft sigh. He was going to tell the young koneko how he felt, and he wouldn't care if the golden eyed boy didn't feel the same, he had to get it off his chest.  
  
The teenager made his way through the soft snow and grass, quietly making his way over to the sobbing boy. The cat was too deep in his tears to hear the footsteps making soft tracks in the snow, as he hugged his knees close, his cat ears flattened against his head, and his tail hanging limply at the side of the bench. The slate haired boy sat next to him, and didn't seem to care if the younger boy knew if he was there or not, as he raised his arms, and brought them around the cat in a warm embrace. The softened tearful eyes opened at the sudden movement, to find himself in a pair of strong arms, as if protecting him from the cold air blowing everywhere. A hand was laid on his head, running it's slender fingers through his silver hair.  
  
"Kyu?" A firmiliar voice ran through his flattened cat ears. "Why are you out here in the snow like this? And....why are you crying?"  
  
The half cat lifted himself up a bit to see if the person holding him was really the one he thought it was. His golden eyes took in all the features he could always recognize. The soft eyes of scarlet. The two tone blue hair. The Russian complexion. His blue tattoes on his cheeks. His usual dark clothes. His soft gold eyes let his eyes widen slightly.  
  
It was Kai.  
  
***And I'd give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to***  
  
Kyu seemed to disregard the older boy's question, and tried to push away from the slate haired boy's arms. He could tell the slate haired boy was just trying to help him, but he didn't want to always be protected when he could do anything to pay the favor back. No mater how the young boy tried, he couldn't get out of the boy's grip, and everytime he struggled, it only seemed to get tighter. After a while, the fighting only seemed to wear the already tired half neko out, and he fell back into the Russian's arms, as Kai's hand began to stroke his hair.  
  
"Kai, I'm really tired, please just let go." The silver haired boy whispered.  
  
"I won't let go until you tell me why you were crying, and why your still out here when it's freezing..."   
  
"...I just wanted to get out of the house and be alone for a while...that's all...and I forgot to bring a jacket bigger than this one with me..." The young boy began, "And...I was crying because I was thinking that all the time that we've known each other...you've always protected me...when I could barely do anything for you...it seemed unfair...and while I was walking, I ran into one of the people that took me in before I met you....and she called me a freak...which I'm starting to agree with her..."  
  
***This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear***  
  
Kai's eyes slightly widened at all the younger boy had told him. He felt useless to him and now, all thanks to one of the people that took him in, then threw him out, he felt like a freak? The slate haired boy seemed slightly annoyed to hear that anyone would insult his neko, and he was ready to find her, and tear her to pieces. He settled down, and laid his hand on the half cat's face, gently carassing it. Kyu looked up at him, staring into the soul tearing scarlet eyes above him.  
  
"You are not a freak, Kyu! That woman is only blind that you were expieremented on, and that happens to you! Fuck her, don't let anything she said to you convince you that you are less of a human than anyone, even me!"  
  
The half neko blinked softly at the older boy's words. But...how could he say all that when he didn't even know he was a lab toy to Volitare until the two of them were kidnapped? Even after the clone had raped him, he still didn't want Volitare to kill him, when there was a knife to his neck. But...with the look that the slate haired teen's eyes, there was something else that made him speak the words that he was saying. What was it?  
  
"Kai, why didn't you think I was a freak? What makes you different from the people that kicked me out of their houses and left me to die on the cold streets?"  
  
"..." Kai felt his voice freeze at the very thing he was trying to confess.  
  
"Please tell me...I need to know..."  
  
Kai looked at the snow covering the ground around them. If he didn't say it now, he might never get a chance to tell him again, and he didn't want to lose him to anyone else. Only he could have the neko that he was holding in his arms. He gave out a small sigh, and tried to speak the words without trying to sound blunt.  
  
"It's because...I...."  
  
Kyu laid a hand on Kai's shoulder, urging him to continue. "Yes?"  
  
"....It's....because...I love you, Kyu."  
  
***Give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to***  
  
The sadness and guilt that had filled Kyu's heart mere moments suddenly began to drain out of his heart like rain from the clouds above. It was suddenly replaced with happiness and joy that he thought was barely there. He laid his arms around Kai, hugging him close to him. Kai was pretty much shocked at the sudden outburst of affection from the neko-jin when he was just crying nearly a minute ago. He didn't want to ruin the neko's mood, so he brought his arms around him, letting his hand stroke his back.  
  
"...Kyu?" The slate haired boy whispered, hoping this was what he thought it was.  
  
"Kai...thank you so much..." The half cat nuzzled into his chest, "I love you too..."  
  
***Give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to***  
  
The snow began to gently float onto their heads, well mostly Kai's, since his was on top of the golden eyed boy's. His fingers began to play with the boy's silver locks, but Kyu didn't seem to care. After a bit, they looked at each other's eyes, both showing the 'honest to god love' in each other's eyes. Their lips began to get closer by the second, until there was no more space between them, and they were locked into a warm and passionate kiss. The box that was in Kai's pocket dropped, opening slightly as it hit the ground. A small golden bracelet with a gold charm of a paw went onto the snow. Indented on the back of the paw was the words 'To my precious koneko, Merry Christmas'.  
  
~The End~  
  
A/N:: Awww....that is sooo cute ^^  
  
Kai:: Can I go kill that bitch now?  
  
Kara:: Go ahead  
  
Kai:: ::runs off::  
  
Kyu:: ^^; I knew he was overprotective   
  
Kara:: Yes, but it's Kai, he's gonna end up being like that  
  
Kyu:: true  
  
Kara:: Hope you people enjoy ^^ 


End file.
